Love Is Thicker Than Water
by YaoiSlashLover
Summary: Paul Bearer wants to keep the brothers apart forever. But true love has a different path. Incest/slash.
1. Prolouge

**Mark's P.O.V.  
**

People would say I shouldn't trust my brother. He's attacked me and put me in a vegetative state, stole my championship, and aligned himself with Paul Bearer. I have resentment towards him but that doesn't mean I hate him. We've gotten past travesties like this in the past, why can't we get past one more? Because Paul has filled Kane's head with lies. Lies about me. Lies about our family. Controls his every action and every thought like some kind of puppet master. It makes me sick every time I see Paul standing by his side. Kane may be a demented, sick backstabbing bastard, but he is still my little brother. He's my flesh and blood. His DNA flows through my veins. We may not be twins but I feel his emotions, his pain, everything that he experiences courses through me like the plague. I just hope I can save my brother before it's too late.


	2. Unspoken

**Mark's P.O.V.  
**

Sitting alone in my locker room, staring at my black boots in silence is what I normally do when I'm not wrestling. Thoughts and memories running through my head causing me severe headaches. My body ached with pain, barely being able to maneuver my legs to a more comfortable position. The sound of knocking at my door broke me from my trance like state as I lifted my head up, my dark long hair hiding my expression of annoyance.

"What?" I call out, my teeth gritted together in a scowl.

"Five minutes till your match, Mr. Undertaker." The man's footsteps then retreated, not wanting to bother me any further. That's right. I had a match tonight. With Kane, none the less. I just hope that Paul isn't within ten feet of me or I'm breaking his fat neck. I got ready and exited my locker room, ready to get this night over with. The sound of my gong rang throughout the arena and I knew it was my time to give the audience what they wanted. Had to keep it together for the sake of the fans. I inhaled deeply and appeared on stage, the crowd on their feet jeering. My gaze shifted upwards to see Kane waiting for me in the ring like always. I felt my stomach do backflips, not wanting to step into the ring. I ignored my butterfly-filled gut and walked down the ramp, my legs feeling as if they had been filled with led. I stepped into the ring, glancing at Paul who stood outside the apron, glaring at me viciously. I sighed and removed my hood, my eyes rolling into the back of my skull. Of course this didn't intimidate Kane. It never did. He would just laugh and tell me how demonic I looked when I did it. And now, I kinda miss him saying it. Our eyes met; my emerald green eyes with his two-toned blue ones. I could see hate, rage, anger, and a small amount of regret in those ocean pools and I knew I was in for a fight. Deep down, I knew Kane hated Paul. He always had. Ever since we were kids, he would always play cruel jokes on him to mess with him. My trip down memory lane was broken as Kane was now an inch away from me, staring into my soul, a scowl on his face. I lowered my head, closing my eyes, not wanting him to see the anguish within me. He took the chance to strike me across the face, the bell ringing for the match to start. I raised my arms to shield his attacks from my face but he still managed to have me reeling from his vicious blows. After trading blows with one another, I finally fell to my knees, exhaustion setting in. I neither had the strength nor the will to fight back so I simply fell to the canvas, my body motionless in the ring. I heard Paul shouting at Kane to finish me off but Kane wasn't moving. He was simply staring at me, his breathing heavy and irregular. I then heard Paul's voice get closer and knew he was in the ring. I lifted my head up slightly to see Paul screaming at my little brother. Kane turned his head away but was given a hard smack to the face. My body shot up before I could register what I was doing and tackled Paul, my fists flying in a fiery rage. I know what you're thinking. "Oh, my god! Undertaker's gone insane!" Well, not quite. But pretty damn close if you ask me. I was so pissed seeing Paul hit Kane, that I didn't notice what Kane was doing. I was pulled off Paul and now, staring into the eyes of my brother. He was shocked and confused. I could only stare at him, sweat rolling down my temple, anger radiating off my body. I looked down at Paul who screamed and yelled at Kane to attack me. My gaze shifted back up to Kane who stood there, staring at the canvas, trying to his father's screaming antics. He went to the leave the ring but I stopped him by grabbing his wrist. The crowd went crazy as Kane looked over his shoulder at me. I stared back, my throat ice cold, stopping me from telling him what I wanted to say. I released him and left the ring, leaving behind an enraged Paul Bearer and my very confused little brother. I walked back to the locker room, kicking myself in the ass for not telling Kane what I wanted to tell him. I barely made it back to the locker room before collapsing to the cold cement floor. Maybe my match took more out of me than I thought. Not to mention, my body was heavier than led. My legs didn't want to move anymore. I felt a small tear trickle down my temple before passing out cold.


	3. We're Almost Like Twins

**Kane's P.O.V.  
**

I rubbed my aching temples as Paul paced in front of me, bitching and moaning about how we're gonna punish Mark for what he did last week. Something told me something wasn't right. This head splitting headache wasn't a stress headache. I stood up and walked towards the door.

"Kane!" I stopped and turned my head over my shoulder. Paul had an icy look in his eyes as he held the gold urn close to him.

"Be careful, son." I nodded and walked out in search of any comfort from this damn migraine. I walked down the hall, not really aware of my surroundings until I stopped in front of a certain someone's locker room. My brother's. I felt my stomach flip around and I knew what it was telling me. Confront him about last week. I decided it was now or never. I opened his door and gazed into the darkness. It was then that I noticed Mark on the floor, unconscious. I felt my heart skip a beat as I slowly approached him. I bent down next to him and rested a hand on his back to see if he was moving or not. I saw his eyes slowly open and look up at me. We said nothing but stared at one another in silence. My face was stricken with worry and regret. It was then that I heard footsteps. I looked up to see Paul standing at the door In shock.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here." He walked in and stared down at me. He then struck me across the face.

"You little bastard! How dare you betray me!" I ignored the stinging sensation in my cheek and stared at the floor in silence. I caught a glimpse of Mark staring at me. I could tell he was scared for me. I could see it in his eyes. Paul then grabbed me by my throat, shoving me to the ground, choking me.

"You wanna betray me for that backstabbing piece of shit? You're no son of mine!" He then let go and stormed out. I coughed, trying to get some oxygen back into my lungs. I looked at Mark who looked like he was having trouble breathing.

"You know, we're almost like twins." I panted and he just looked at me, a small smile creeping to his lips. I got up and helped him sit up.

"You okay?" He nodded and let his fingers roam across the mark on my cheek.

"It's nothing." I whisper, avoiding his gaze. He forced me to look him in the eyes and I knew he was disappointed with me.

"Why didn't you fight back?" I couldn't answer him. I couldn't let him know why I continue to have Paul by my side even through all the abuse.

"I—I can't." And with that, I left on the verge of tears. I couldn't go back with Paul tonight. He would only hurt me more. So I went to the one place I go when times get rough: The boiler room. I locked myself in and passed out with tears rolling down my cheeks.


	4. His Secret Revealed

**Mark's P.O.V.  
**

I witnessed last week, Paul Bearer, hit his son, my little brother. Now, I've always hated Paul but now…I hate him more than anything. And tonight, I will find that son of a bitch…and make him pay. I hurried down the hallways of the arena, searching for one fat bastard. I reached Kane's locker room and was fixing to kick the door in but stopped as I heard commotion on the other side. I carefully leaned my ear up against the door.

"I've had it, Paul. I'm done."

"What are you talking about?"

"You. I'm done with you. WE are no more. I'm tired of being your brainwashed toy." Footsteps approached the door but stopped when I heard Paul scream.

"You will NOT disobey me, Kane! I know your secret and I WILL tell EVERYONE!" Secret? What secret? There was silence for a few seconds before Kane spoke.

"Alright. Fine."

"That's my boy. Now, it's time to make me happy." I heard the sound of a punch and Kane groaning in agony. The sound of a zipper was being undone. My eyes widened. He wouldn't.

"You've gotten very good at this, my boy. Soon, I'll claim you as mine forever."

"Piss off." Another hit.

"Be a good boy and make daddy happy or I will force you." I couldn't take it anymore. I barged in and stopped at the sight before me. Kane was on his knees in front of Paul who had his pants undone. Kane was covered in bruises and blood was running down his chin. Paul quickly zipped up his pants and stared at me with huge eyes.

"What the hell are you doing in here, Undertaker? Get out! Now!" I looked at Kane and he turned his head away from me. I could see the tears flowing down his cheeks and this only got my blood boiling more. I glared at Paul and socked him in the face. I beat him down but was pulled off by Kane.

"Mark, stop!" I shoved Kane against the lockers and looked him dead in the eye.

"Why do you keep him around, Kane? Huh? He abuses you! Look at you! You're a mess! When did you get so weak? Where did the Big Red Machine go?" I stared at him, tears swimming in my eyes.

"Where did my baby brother go?" Kane stared back, the tears only getting worse. Paul then grabbed me and shoved me to the ground. He began to choke me, trembling due to adrenaline.

"You piece of shit! You will never touch my boy again!" I was shocked when Paul was thrown across the locker room. Kane stood in front of me, seeping with rage.

"And YOU will never touch my brother again!" Kane turned around, bending now next to me.

"You okay?" I nodded and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Does he really hurt you this badly?" His expression fell as he stayed silent.

"It's…nothing...Why do you worry about me anyway? You hate me…" I almost wanted to slap him. I shook my head and let my expression soften.

"Why didn't you leave earlier? You could've just told me. Kane, I'm your brother. I'm here to protect you. That's my job." He looked at me with fear in his eyes.

"But I can't leave…because…I signed a contract." My heart hit my stomach.

"A contract? What the hell for?"

"He…he promised if I signed this contract…that he wouldn't let my secret out…at the cost of my body. So I did." I couldn't believe my ears. I stood up, helping Kane to his feet.

"That's it! That's it, Kane! You've dug your own grave now!" Paul got up and stared at me.

"Paul, don't!" Kane shouted but it was too late.

"Kane is a faggot! Kane is GAY, Undertaker! For you!" I stood there, still as a statue.

"W—What?" Kane growled and punched Paul in the face.

"You shut your fucking mouth, Paul!" Kane turned to me and had mixed emotions streaming down his face.

"Mark, don't listen to him, please. Don't—"

"Is it true?" A look of confusion overtook him.

"I—I don't know what—"

"Are you in love with me?" Kane was quiet for a moment before lowering his head and nodding.

"Yes." I finally understood now. I finally understood why he couldn't leave Paul. Kane thought I would reject him and hate him forever. He was shocked when I embraced him.

"Kane, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I…I thought you would hate me…"

"Kane, you're my brother. My only brother. I could never hate you. Granted, I may beat you up every once in a while and say some really harsh things but…I could never, truly hate you. You're all I have left to live for." He looked at me in disbelief and then cracked a small smile.

"You…you really mean that?"

"Yes." He smiled and inhaled a deep breath.

"Do…you love me back?" I suddenly felt cold as nice. I mean sure, I loved my brother, but…was I IN love with him? I guess he took my silence was a no because I saw tears forming in his eyes.

"Kane…I…" He then took off out the door. I sighed heavily and sat down on the bench, my head in my hands. My head pondered the thought of being in love with my brother and the weird thing is…it didn't sicken me. I sighed and looked over at Paul who laid on the ground, groaning in pain. I bent down next to him and grabbed him by his shirt collar.

"You and I need to talk about this little contract of yours. And let me tell you right now: Either way, you're NOT going to like the end result." I then proceeded to drag him down the hallway, him screaming for Kane. I secretly smirked knowing Kane wasn't ever going to come near Paul again. At least, not while I'm around. After taking care of Paul, I need to go find Kane and make things right before I lose my baby brother for good.


	5. My Last Goodbye

**Kane's P.O.V.  
**

I don't know who I am anymore. I've become nothing more than a broken shell of the man I once was. Hiding in darkness from all the abuse and torment. I've lost the one person who I love and trust more than anything else in this world. All because Paul went and spilled my secret. I know if I try to confront Paul about it, he'd give me another reminder as to why Mark doesn't love me. Because I'm weak. Too weak to defend myself and protect what's mine. Another day, another heart-wrenching day of being alongside Paul and not where I need to be. And that's in my brother's arms. I've made up my mind and there's no going back.

Tears filed up my eyes as I walked down the hallway, my suitcase rolling behind me. I wiped my eyes on the back of my hand and kept walking, trying to keep it together. I was stopped by Teddy who had a look of sadness on his face.

"Kane…do you really feel this is what you need to do?" I was silent for a few minutes before taking a breath and nodding.

"I'm sure." I answered in a whisper, my voice cracking a little. Teddy looked into my eyes with a smile.

"Well I think there's someone who would disagree with that." I looked up to see Mark stepping out from behind the corner. Great, just who I needed to see. Mark slowly walked over and stood in front of me, staring at me. Teddy walked off, leaving us alone in the middle of the hallway. I lowered my head, the tears beginning to flow down my cheeks.

"You don't have to say anything…I'm getting out of your hair." I answered, my heart racing as more tears spilled down my face.

"What makes you think I want you out of my hair?" I look up at him and shake my head.

"I can't stay anymore, Mark. Paul will never let me go and I can't keep walking around like everything is okay." By now, my face was soaked and my two-toned eyes were glossy and wet.

"And without you…I'm nothing." Mark's face went from worry to a bit of shock.

"Kane…I—" I walked past him, ending our conversation. My wrist was grabbed, halting me on the spot. I dared not turn around and look at him, knowing he was crying. I knew he loved me but I couldn't stay knowing Paul wanted us apart.

"Don't…go…" I shut my eyes tightly to stop myself from embracing him.

"I have to…It's the only way to keep you safe, big brother…You'll always be with me...I'm sorry…" I yanked my arm back and walked out of the arena. That was the last goodbye to my brother for over two years. I've been wrestling with RAW and from what my fellow wrestlers tell me, Mark's become World Heavyweight Champion again. I had to admit, I was proud of him. But he and I couldn't be around each other. For both our sakes. I just hope he can see how much easier his life is without me…


	6. Time To Bring You Home

**Mark's P.O.V.  
**

It's been two years since I last saw my baby brother's tear-filled eyes. He left to protect me from his father and I hate to say it, but it worked. Paul hasn't messed with me since. He's been too busy trying to find Kane. I just wish I could've told him that I loved him before he left. But somehow, I think he knew. I'm the one that's supposed to be protecting him. I'm his older brother but I can't even force myself to tell him what he means to me. Am I really that pathetic? I don't know anymore. I don't want anything else but my brother. I could leave it all as long as it meant having him by my side. I just hope he can see how horrible my life is without him.

I sat in the stairwell of the building, my head hung low, the shadows covering my tears. It was the anniversary of Kane leaving SmackDown and everyone in it. Can't say I'm myself tonight. I had a triple threat match with Edge and Triple H tonight and needless to say, I don't want to fight. I just want to sit here and lament. That was interrupted by a knock at the door. I sighed and got up, cracking the door open slightly. It was Teddy.

"What do you want?"

"Please come with me, Undertaker. We have something to discuss about Kane." I opened the door fully and a look of panic struck me.

"Is he okay? What's wrong?"

"Calm down. He's fine. But there is something that I think we need to talk about. Follow me to my office." I followed my boss, passing several superstars who gave me weird looks. My little secret about me having feelings for my little brother were no longer secret. Some accepted and some didn't but I didn't really care anymore if they did or not. We reached Teddy's office and walked in. My guard went up immediately as I saw Paul Bearer sitting on the couch.

"What the hell is he doing here?" I question, my fists raised in case he decided to attack.

"It's alright. He's here for the same reason you are. He's not here to hurt you."

"Bullshit. He's the one who caused Kane to run away." Teddy was now interested and Paul had a look of anxiety plastered on his big fat forehead. I turned to Teddy and glanced at Paul.

"He abused Kane. Mentally…emotionally…physically…" I swallowed past the lump in my throat as my hands balled up into tight fists.

"Sexually…" Teddy looked at Paul in shock.

"Is this true, Paul?" Paul stood up and glared at me, his face becoming beat red.

"No. No, he's lying. He poisoned my poor boy's brain!" I growled and grabbed him by the collar.

"You were the one who rejected him! He ran off because of you!" Teddy pulled me off and separated us.

"Everyone just please calm down. Now, I've talked with Vince McMahon. Kane is being taken care of by medical professionals." Both Paul and I looked at Vince in horror.

"What do you mean? You told me nothing was wrong." I threatened, stepping towards him. He backed up, putting his hands up in defense.

"Not physically. His mind is not in the best condition right now. Mr. McMahon told me he's being treated for severe depression and self-mutilation." My heart hit my stomach. Kane's been hurting himself?

"Did he say why?" Teddy took a minute to find the right words.

"He said that Kane's been self-mutilating because…he thinks if he does…he'll be taking away his pain of being without you." I was on the verge of killing Paul and killing myself.

"Now, Paul, I want you to answer me truthfully. Did you abuse Kane?" I glanced at him, glaring into his soul. That fat bastard better tell the truth before I kill him. Suddenly, the door opened and in walked Vince McMahon.

"No need to know the truth, Teddy. We just got the results from the psychiatric hospital and Kane has told us everything. Paul Bearer, you are under arrest." Two officers came in and handcuffed him. As they were hauling him away and reading him his Miranda rights, Vince turned to me. He handed me a plane ticket.

"This ticket will take you to where Kane is being treated. Do us all a favor and bring him home." Teddy nodded and I glanced down at the ticket. I nodded and looked at my boss.

"I'll bring him home if it kills me. I promise." I rushed back to the locker room to grab my things. Vince and Teddy smiled with pride. A tear fell down Vince's cheek.

"Bring him home, Undertaker. Bring him home." On the plane ride to New York, I felt my heart begin to beat rapidly. It was then that I reached inside my shirt, taking out a small golden locket. I opened it and stared at the picture of my little brother. I kissed it tenderly and pressed it against my chest, staring out the window. I inhaled a breath as a tear rolled down my face.

"Don't worry, little brother. It's time to bring you home."


	7. Lockdown

**Kane's P.O.V.  
**

I panted heavily, plopping down on the small cot in my room, my voice cracking for the amount of screaming I was doing. I broke my knuckles trying to break the glass window but it turned out to be shatter proof. Figures. I hadn't eaten for three days and sleep wasn't coming to me either. I rested my arm on my knee and pulled out something from my pocket that the guards didn't bother to check. I opened the small golden locket and stared at Mark's picture. I felt a tear fall down my cheeks as I slipped it around my neck and tucked it inside my shirt so it wouldn't get confiscated. My heart was breaking as I laid down and curled up in a ball, clutching the locket in a tight fist, feeling the pain in my chest worsen with every beat.

"Hey, dumb-ass! Get up!" My eyes shot open to find a guard standing above me and beating me savagely with a whip. I hissed at the pain as I tried to stand up, the cut marks on my legs stinging with every move I made.

"Get your ass moving, monkey boy!" The guard hit me across the back of my knees, causing me to cry out in pain.

"Don't be such a puss, boy! Go!" He shoved me forwards and I was forced to walk on blister-covered feet down the long hallway. I felt uncomfortable as I entered the showers, being forced to strip in front of two guards.

"Oh, what do we have here?" My locket was ripped off my neck and I bit my tongue to keep from attacking them. The guards examined my locket and looked at me with stupid grins on their faces. I looked away embarrassed and angry.

"Awe, look at this. Is this the guy that fucks you every night, faggot?" I swallowed past the lump in my throat and inhaled a breath, my chest shaking.

"H—He's my older brother." I spoke quietly, trying to keep from seeing their amused faces.

"You're a little old to carry around such a gay thing aren't you?" My eyes shot up as he smirked at me and threw my locket across the room.

"No!" I cried but was stopped by the guards. The locket then proceeded to go down the shower drain. I clenched my fists as my eyes filled with tears. I dropped my head, letting the tears fall.

"What a faggot." I was shoved into the showers and left with a bunch of inmates staring at me. I covered myself and walked to the back of the shower and over to a corner. I let my body slump against the wall as I buried my head in my knees, crying silently. I felt someone touch my shoulder and I looked up to see a man around my age, looking sympathetic.

"You okay, big guy? Those guys are assholes." I wiped my eyes and didn't respond.

"Haven't seen you around here before. This must be your first time." I felt a little uneasy with the statement but nodded and was helped to my feet.

"Those are some nasty cuts. Hey, why don't I help you get a shower and clean those cuts for you?" I really wanted to say no but he was the only one trying to be helpful so I nodded and he gave a smile.

"Alright. My name's Eric." I gave him a small smile and nodded my head.

"Kane."

"Well, alright then, Kane. Let's get you cleaned up, shall we?" After getting a shower, Eric snuck me back to his room and brought out a homemade first aid kit from under his bunk. I laid down on my stomach in nothing but a pair of boxers as he got out a bottle of peroxide and a cotton ball.

"This may sting a bit." He pressed the cold cotton ball against one of my cuts and as soon as it came in contact with my skin, I tensed up and hissed in pain.

"Sorry." He smiled and blew on the cut, soothing it. I sighed and let him continue until all my cuts had been taken care of.

"So, what did you do to get yourself locked in a place like this?" Eric asked as he put his belongings away.

"Well…" I tried to hide my arms but he saw them regardless. He then stared at my thighs. He slowly reached out and touched my boxer shorts, causing me to jump a bit.

"No…" I whispered silently but he moved them up to reveal deep gashes on my inner thighs. His eyes glanced up to meet mine. I looked away embarrassed as he removed his hand and sat up.

"You really miss him, don't you? You're brother?" I stared at the floor before nodding silently.

"I know how you feel. I miss my boyfriend, too." My eyes widened as I looked up at him. He gave a small smirk and laid down on his cot, facing me.

"What? You didn't think I knew? Believe me, it's kind of obvious. But hey, I'm not judging you. I can tell you really love him." I nodded again and took a deep breath.

"My father didn't approve of our relationship. Of course, what parent would? He spilled my secret to my brother that I had feelings for him and…"

"You were rejected?"

"Yeah…"

"How long has it been since you've seen him?" I fidgeted with my hands in my lap before wetting my dry lips and taking in a breath.

"Two years."

"Wow. That's gotta be tough." He sat up and sat beside me.

"Hey, I know we just met and all but, I think you and I can help each other out." I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach but remained calm.

"What do you mean?" His hand then traveled to my knee and I knew something was up.

"Well, we're both on lock down and it seems to me, by the amount of scars you have, you won't be getting out of here for a long time."

"Wh—Why are you here?" He didn't answer but let his hand travel up my thigh and to my boxers. I was too scared to move.

"Let's just say for making big guys like you not be able to walk in the morning." Mark, help me.


	8. Fianlly Back Where I Belong

**Kane's P.O.V.  
**

Hot tears flowed down my cheeks as I laid on the cold floor in my room, my body bruised and sore. I listened to the rain pour on the roof and the small window that allowed a little bit of a glimpse of what the world was like outside. I heard the door opened but I didn't bother to lift up my head. I was too tired.

"Kane?" My heart stopped as I tried to sit up, only groaning in pain when I did. I was suddenly pulled into an embrace and I began to sob, knowing it was Mark. Mark cupped my face, tears in his eyes examining me in horror.

"Jesus Christ, what the hell did they do to you?" I cried harder and buried my face in his chest, clinging to him for dear life. I tried to tell him what happened through my tears and finally got out the words. I felt Mark's mood change as he looked around my neck to see my locket gone. I looked down, more tears dripping down my chin.

"I'm sorry, brother…Th—They took it from me…I…" I was stopped with Mark placing a finger to my lips. He looked deep into my eyes and rested his forehead against mine.

"I don't care. I have you back and that's all that matters. Now I can do something I've been wanting to do for the past two years." He pressed his lips against mine in a passionate kiss. My eyes were wide with shock but I felt my heart mend itself together as I melted into his arms and kissed back, tears of joy escaping my eyes. We broke slowly as he wiped away my tears and smiled softly.

"Let's get you out of here. Time to come home." I smiled and nodded. He grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around me and walked out of my room with me clutching to him. Eric was taken to prison and I was allowed to leave. We got back to the hotel and walked in. I sighed heavily and inhaled the fresh scent of clean sheets.

"Come on, we both need a shower." We got in the shower and stayed in each others arms for a good hour before getting dressed in clean clothes and laying down. Mark stroked my bald head as my eyes drooped slowly.

"Get some sleep, little brother. I'll be here when you wake up." I smiled and closed my eyes and snuggled up close to my brother and for once in two years, I was truly happy to be in my brother's protective and loving embrace. Tomorrow, we would deal with Paul Bearer and finally end this nightmare of agony and torment.


	9. Emergency

**Mark's P.O.V.  
**

I slowly opened my eyes to see Kane still cuddled against me. I smiled at his sleeping figure and admired how peaceful he looked. My poor boy had gone through so much crap the last couple of days and he needed as much sleep as he could get. I kissed his forehead and slipped out of bed, careful not to disturb the sleeping monster. I put on my robe and slipped on my sandals and headed to the lobby. I walked in and saw a crowd of my fellow co-workers now turn to me. I stopped and looked at them curiously.

"Something happen?" I question. Hunter smiled and walked over, patting me on the back.

"Yeah, something happened. You got Kane back." I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I did." After getting all of the congratulations out of the way, I took out my cell phone and called Vince.

"Undertaker, I don't know how to thank you." I gave a light chuckle as I watched fans outside the lobby cheering for me.

"You don't need to, Vince. We got him back and that's all that matters." It was then that I heard a change in Vince's tone.

"Um, Undertaker, there is something we need to discuss. Meet me at the arena in 20 minutes. I'll have police escort you."

"Alright, I'll be there." I then hung up and felt something in my stomach churn. I sighed heavily and went back to my room to find Kane out of bed.

"Kane?" I called out, looking around. It was then that I heard sounds coming from the bathroom. I approached the bathroom door to find it locked. I knocked on it a couple times.

"Kane, you okay?"

"I—I'm fine." I didn't believe that for one second.

"You sure?"

"Y—Yeah, I'm—" It was then that I heard vomiting.

"Kane, open the door." I heard him panting quite heavily. He didn't answer so I busted the door in with my shoulder to find him on the floor, staring at the ceiling, his body drained of all its color. There was vomit in the toilet and on the floor and that's when I noticed there was blood as well. I quickly bent down beside him and helped him sit up.

"Come on. We need to get you to a hospital." His face had pain and agony written all over it.

"I'm fine. Really." He then vomited again but this time all over me. But I didn't care. I slowly helped him to his feet and into the bath. I cleaned him up and helped him put some clothes on. I helped him lay down and placed a cool cloth over his head. I handed him a trash bin and quickly changed my clothes. I hit the speed button dial for Vince.

"Vince, it's me."

"Where are you? I told you to meet me here 10 minutes ago."

"I know. Listen, I need you to get an ambulance down here."

"Why, what's wrong?" I look back at Kane and his breathing had slowed down and he looked like he was dying.

"Just get one down here before I do it myself!" I hung up and rushed to his side.

"Hey, big guy. You okay?" He looked at me, his eyes red and swollen.

"Mark…wh-what's wrong with me?" I shook my head and forced back the tears.

"I don't know, baby. The ambulance is on its way, okay? Just try to stay awake." He nodded and suddenly vomited into the trash bin. I rubbed his back soothingly and wiped his mouth with a towel. The ambulance arrived ten minutes later as paramedics rushed in. They placed Kane on a stretcher and as they loaded him into the ambulance, Teddy came running from the lobby.

"Taker, what the hell happened?"

"I don't know. Kane's really sick." A look of shock came over him as his eyes filled with fear.

"We need to talk." I growled and put my hand on the ambulance door, keeping it open.

"If everyone wants to talk to me so damn bad, then they can talk to me at the hospital. I'm not leaving him again." I climbed in the ambulance and the doors were shut. I took Kane's hand and wrapped it in mine as paramedics began to give him oxygen.

"I can't go back to the hospital…" Kane murmured, tears filling his eyes.

"Hey, hey." I wiped his tears away and leaned over to his ear.

"I promise to keep you safe. You're not leaving my side again. I promise." He nodded and closed his eyes as the ambulance sirens loud-pitched wail filled the streets. Something wasn't right.


	10. Please Tell Me I'm Dreaming

**Kane's P.O.V.  
**

I was exhausted, my body was weak, and I wanted to do nothing more than throw up my intestines. I was frightened and afraid for my life and to be honest, I just wanted this to be a dream. Wake up and be back in Mark's arms, safe and protected from anything and everything. I watched the ceiling as I laid in my hospital room, hooked up to machines, with nurses taking my vitals. I could hear Mark, Teddy, and Vince talking outside and I could only guess they were talking about me. I then felt a sharp pain in my stomach, causing me to cry out. Mark came rushing in not two seconds later. The nurses tried to make him leave as doctors tended to me.

"Someone tell me what the hell is wrong with me!" I scream as more doctors come in to hold me down. I'm then injected with a syringe and everything began to fade.

"Just sleep, sir. You'll feel better when you wake up." To what seemed like an eternity later, I cracked open my eyes. I looked and saw Mark sitting in a chair beside me, asleep. I tried to move but groaned when I did, causing Mark to wake up.

"You okay, bro?" I looked over at him and chuckled lightly.

"Sorry to wake you." He shook his head and took my hand in his.

"It's okay. How you feeling?" My smile fell as I stared at him with worry in my eyes.

"Mark…what's wrong with me?" He looked down and I tightened my grip on his hand, causing him to look back up at me.

"What…the hell is wrong with me, Mark? Tell me." I demanded, tears filling my eyes. He scooted closer and stared at me.

"Kane…The doctors did a certain test on you." My eyes narrow as he tries to find the confidence to tell me.

"They think…you're with child." I blinked, staring at him.

"I'm sorry, come again?" He dropped his head and ran a hand over his face.

"I know, I know. That's what I said."

"But I can't be. It's impossible, I-…Jesus, someone please tell me I'm dreaming." He looked up at me and stroked my head.

"They said that one in every 10 men are impregnated every year. It's possible."

"No, it's not! I…" I took a deep breath and turned over on my side, facing away from him.

"I can't be…" I murmured, a tear slipping down my cheek. I stayed silent and Mark figured that was his cue to leave and stood up.

"I'll go talk with the doctor. I'll let you know what's up." He kissed my head and walked out, leaving me to fume in my anger at Eric. He may be in prison but he isn't sorry for what he did. And I swear, by my hands, he will see how much trauma he's caused me…and possibly my unborn child.


	11. Brothers, No More

**Mark's P.O.V.**

"So…what you're telling me is…my little brother is pregnant?"

"I'm afraid so, sir." I ran a hand through my hair and sighed heavily. Kane was going through a hard enough time without this on his conscience. How was I going to tell him? I looked at the doctor and glanced at the floor.

"Will you tell him? I can't face him right now. I have to go take care of something." He nodded and gave me a pat on the back.

"Sure thing." He walked into Kane's room and I took off so I wouldn't hear Kane's reaction. As I was walking out the front doors of the hospital, I heard Kane scream all the way from the third floor. My hands tightened into fists and I fought back the tears. I wanted to be there for him but I had to go take care of something. Something very important. I grabbed a taxi and took off. I gazed out the window and placed a hand over my face, a tear escaping down my cheek. Kane, please forgive me…

"Here we are, sir." I paid the driver and climbed out. The taxi drove off and I walked into the building.

"Here to see someone?" Asked a guard.

"Uh, yeah. The name's Eric. He was brought here about two days ago on a rape charge." The guard searched through his papers and pulled out a folder.

"Cell 113. Have any weapons of any kind? Anything he could pick the lock with?" I patted myself down and showed him empty pockets.

"Alright, right this way." He lead me down the hall, receiving hoots and calls from male inmates. I rolled my eyes and stuffed my hands in my pockets. We reached the last cell and the guard taped on the bars with his night-stick.

"Hey, wake up. You got a visitor." Eric sat up and approached the bars. He was in an orange jumpsuit and had messy short black hair. He had a five-o'clock shadow and he looked like he was addicted to some kind of drug. His eyes were blood-shot and dilated.

"Oh, hey man. What's up?" He chuckled a stupid laugh as I approached the bars.

"Look, kid. I ain't here to play games with you. You know a man named Kane?" His expression changed and he grinned sadistically.

"Yeah. Yeah, I know 'em. He's the reason I'm here." I tried to hold back my anger as I decided to go along with his little charade.

"What did he do?" Eric began to laugh as he bounced on his heels like a child.

"Well, he and I were talkin' one night and he said he was lonely. That he needed some comfort cause it was his first time in jail. Said he was a queer and said I was cute. Now I ain't no ass fucker but it had been a long time since I had gotten any so I decided, "Hey, why not?", eh? So I fucked him. Fucked him through the floor. And he became a bit of a bitch and complained that I raped him." By now, my fists were bleeding as I felt blood in my mouth from clenching my teeth so hard.

"Why you wanna know anyway, man? Who are you? You the one who fucks him every night?" He laughed. I reacted by grabbing him by his collar and slamming him against the bars. I got in his face, my eyes set to kill.

"Yeah. I am. I'm his older brother." His face was suddenly drained of all its color.

"Uh, I, uh, um, l—look m—man, I—I didn't mean it, I swear!" I slammed him against the bars again.

"You…got my brother pregnant…" He looked like he saw a ghost as he tried to open his mouth.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Take your pick." He swallowed the lump in his throat as I put razors into his soul. Two hours later, I stood up, brushing my hands off with my pants. Eric laid unconscious and bleeding internally.

"Love is thicker than water, asshole." I left and went back to the hospital, my heart beating in my ears. I approached the doctor who stood outside Kane's door talking with a nurse.

"How'd he take it?" I questioned as they both turned to me. The doctor had a worried look on his face.

"What?"

"Mr. Undertaker…I'm afraid pregnancy isn't the only thing he has to worry about…" I didn't want to hear the rest. I pushed past them and barged in. Kane was laying on his side, his back towards me. The lights were off and the only light was the sunset beam coming from the window. I closed the door and walked over to his side, sliding my hand on his shoulder.

"Kane…" He took a breath and I could tell he had been crying.

"I have AIDS…Mark." My voice hitched in my throat. I blinked, confused.

"I'm sorry, what?" He then jerked towards me, tears streaming down his face.

"I have AIDS!" His scream bounced off the walls and I could only stare at him.

"Where the hell were you?" I was taken aback at the question.

"Where were you? I screamed!" His body began to shake as he put his face in his hands.

"I screamed for you, Mark! And you never came! You didn't come rescue me! I needed you so bad and you didn't show up!" I felt the tears fill up my eyes as I tried to wrap my arms around him. He quickly reflexed by hitting my in the face. I stumbled back a bit in shock.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! I HATE YOU! I WISH YOU'D JUST DIE!" My world crashed. My hands trembled like leaves as I stood back up, staring at my little brother.

"Y—You don't mean that…" I stuttered, on the verge of tears.

"LIKE HELL I DON'T! GET OUT! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" I let the tears flow as I took a deep breath and turned around. I grasped onto my locket and tried to keep it together.

"I'll always be there for you, Kane…Even if you don't want me there…"

"I SAID GET OUT! NOW!" I turned my head over my shoulder to take one last look at him but was met with a pillow to the face. I sighed and walked out, never letting go of my locket. I made it to the parking lot and collapsed against the brick wall. I released my heartache as I let out a scream so loud, I could feel it breaking my heart. I looked up at Kane's room to see the curtains were pulled shut. I covered my face and took off to find the nearest bus to throw myself in front of. I stopped on the edge of the street, panting due to running so far. I then felt someone walk up beside me and put their hand on my shoulder. I looked up. It was Hunter.

"What's wrong, man? You look terrible." I shook my head, too distraught to try and explain to him what had happened. Instead, all that came out was:

"H—He hates me…He never wants to see me again…" Hunter's face washed over with sympathy as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders as I fell to my knees, keeping me from throwing myself into oncoming traffic.

"I'm so sorry, Mark." He repeated that phrase as I poured my heart out in the middle of the street, not caring who saw or if they captured it on camera.

"Get the hell out of here! All of you!" Vince then came barging through the crowd. He bent down in front of me and lifted my head up.

"Undertaker, look at me. Kane doesn't hate you."

"Yes! Yes, he does!" I began to ramble as my heartbreak consumed me. Vince shielded me from the media as they flashed cameras and microphones in my face. Fellow superstars helped clear the paparazzi as I was helped into Vince's limo. I explained to Hunter and Vince what had happened and they couldn't believe their ears.

"Wow…" Hunter said, running a hand through his hair. Vince put a hand on my shoulder and gave me another glass of whisky to help calm me down.

"Don't worry. We'll get him back. We'll make sure Eric is given the proper punishment and make sure he never sees the light of day again." I stared out the window, my face stained with tears and my eyes swollen and red. I grabbed ahold of my locket and felt a fresh tear slip from my eye. I'll always love you, Kane…Even if you don't…I promise to help make sense of all this…And I hope you can forgive me for being the worst brother in the world. I fought back the tears as I looked at my locket one more time before letting it go out the window.


	12. Together Again

**Kane's P.O.V.  
**

It's been over six months since my brother and I split and I'll admit, it hasn't been easy. Vince put me in his secret protective services to keep anyone who wants to do me harm away from me. My stomach was quite huge and my secret isn't really a secret anymore. I was put on maternity leave about four months ago and because of that, I'm restless and frustrated. I haven't been able to take my stress out on anyone in over four months and I'm about to go crazy. Luckily I had some help from Hunter and Shawn who were assigned to do my dirty work and be my slaves. Of course I don't treat them like slaves. They've made everything much easier. And today, was no different. Hunter fluffed my pillow as Shawn came in with something I've been craving for the last two weeks, fried pickles and ranch with a tall glass of orange juice. Disgusting, I know.

"Here you are, your majesty." Shawn said over dramatically, handing me my breakfast and bowing. I chuckled and nodded.

"Thanks, guys." Hunter handed me the remote and a walkie talkie.

"We're just a beep away." They left the room and I turned on the TV as I began to chow down. In the middle of eating, I heard my brother's name. I turned to the TV, my fork, mid-air.

"The WWE's The Undertaker was seen leaving his hotel room early this morning with the chairman of the WWE, Vince McMahon. The Undertaker's brother, Kane, has apparently left his side and the two have split up. Much to the shock of fans all around the world, we found out that Kane is pregnant and has been put on maternity leave. The father of the child has not—" The TV was cut off and I looked up to see Hunter. He smiled and took my food from me and handed me a towel. I had spilled it on myself. I sighed heavily and pinched my bridge.

"Why don't you get a shower and I'll take you for a spa treatment?" I looked up and nodded.

"Sounds good." He smiled and helped me out of bed. I hissed in discomfort as I placed a hand on my lower back.

"Whoa, hey. You okay?"

"Yeah. It's just my back is killing me." He smiled and patted me on the shoulder.

"Little Kane JR is getting heavy, I bet." I let out a laugh and this caused him to grin.

"There's a smile. Come on. Let me run you a bath." I smiled as he helped me to the bathroom. After getting a bath, I got dressed and Hunter helped me climb into the passenger side of his Hummer. As we drove to the spa, I couldn't help but think about Mark. What I said to him was a lie. I didn't want him to up and disappear from my life. I was just upset and angry. I placed my hand over my face, shielding my now tear-filled eyes. Hunter pulled over and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I want him back, Hunter…I need him…" Hunter smiles and places his hand on my cheek. I turn to him, my face covered with tears.

"Let's go get your brother back." 30 minutes later, we pull up to the Board of Directors office and walk inside. Hunter knocks on the head boss' door as I take a deep breath. Linda McMahon opened the door and smile.

"Kane, Hunter. Nice of you to come. Come on in." We walked in and sat down, Linda's assistant handing me a cup of coffee.

"How are you, Kane? Belly's getting big, I see." She says, rubbing my stomach. I manage to smile and nod.

"Yeah, she's getting big. I'm feeling okay." My smile faded as I looked at her.

"Mrs. McMahon—"

"Please, Kane. Linda." I nodded and continued.

"Linda, I need my brother back. We had this huge argument and—" She wrapped her arms around me.

"Oh, I know all about it dear. I'm so sorry." I hugged her back, tears coming to my eyes.

"I miss him so much." I whisper, crying silently.

"Well then you might want to tell him yourself." My heart skips a beat as I turn around and see Mark in the doorway along with Vince. A lump forms in my throat as tears flow down my cheeks. Mark walks over and bends down in front of me, placing his hands on my stomach.

"She may not be mine…But I'll be damned if I'm gonna let you raise her alone, Kane." My bottom lip quivers as tears cloud my vision. He smiles, tears filling up his own. I hang my head in shame, covering my face with my hands.

"Oh, God, Mark I'm so sorry!" He quickly embraces me, holding onto me for dear life.

"Shh, shh. It's okay, Kane. It's okay." He's crying now too as I sob into his chest.

"I didn't mean any of it! I was so angry and—"

"I know, baby. I know. It's okay. I forgive you." I feel my heart mend as tears of joy roll down my cheeks. He cups my face and kisses me passionately. Hunter looks at his in-laws and smiles. They smile back as they watch my brother and I reunite. After calming down and drying my tears, I look up at Vince, Mark sitting beside me, his hands wrapped in mine.

"What are we gonna do about Paul?" He nods and pulls out a file.

"Well, boys, it seems that Paul was actually Eric's lawyer." My jaw fell open.

"What? He's a lawyer?"

"I know. Shocking to us too. But never the less, he planned this whole thing. He really didn't want you two being together." My hands trembled in anger and I felt Mark kiss my temple.

"Calm down, baby." He whispered, resting his head on mine. I took a deep breath and calmed down.

"So, what do we do?" Hunter asked looking at Linda.

"The only thing we can do is let this go to court. Prove Mark is innocent."

"Whoa, wait a minute." I interrupted.

"Innocent? What did he do?" I looked at Mark.

"What did you do?" He looked away and sighed.

"I didn't want to tell you but…the night we split…the reason why I wasn't there for you..is because I went to see Eric in prison…"

"And he ended up killing him." Vince finished. My eyes grew wide.

"You…killed him?" He closes his eyes, ashamed.

"I'm sorry." I embraced him, much to his surprise.

"Thank you, Mark." He smiled and returned the embrace.

"Well, in any case, we just have to prove to the judge and the jury that what Mark did was rational. And in my opinion, they'd be crazy to not see as anything more." I nod and Mark helps me stand up.

"The court is set for next week. Hunter, why don't you take the boys to the airport and fly with them to Los Angeles. We'll follow. Let's take this dirt bag down." I looked at Mark and he nodded approvingly. My hand tightened its grip around his hand and he returned it. It was time for all of this to end.


	13. Love Is Thicker Than Water

**Mark's P.O.V.  
**

_I'm back two years ago. I'm standing beside Kane on the arena stage, the crowd on their feet. I turn to my brother and smirk.  
_

"_You ready?" He nodded, a smirk appearing on his lips.  
_

"_Let's do this."  
_

"_Mr. Undertaker…Mr. Undertaker!"_ I'm brought back to reality as my eyes shoot open and I look up to see the judge staring at me.

"Do you have any last statements before the jury reads the verdict?" I looked at Vince as he leaned over, laying his hand on my shoulder.

"Now's your chance." He whispered, giving me a serious look. I nodded and stand up. I take a deep breath and clear my throat, already on the verge of tears.

"Your Honor…Do you have any siblings?" He looked a bit surprised but cleared his throat.

"Yes, I do."

"Would you do anything to protect them?"

"Of course I would."

"So would I. Which is why I did what I did. Paul Bearer has always hated the both of us. He's tried to play favorites in the past but he never liked either one of us. He's poisoned both our minds over the years and it took its tole on my little brother. Others may see Kane as a monster…A freak…But not me. I look into his eyes and see something much more. I see a man who has fought his whole life to be accepted. To be loved by people who have hated him and used him his entire life. A man who has given his entire heart and soul to the wrestling business. Never having a night off even if he was near death. Now, granted my brother and I have had our differences in the past, causing us to beat each other to Hell and back, but that doesn't mean we don't care for one another. And we do. I love my brother more than life itself. I'd do anything, and I mean anything, to keep him safe. To keep that beautiful smile on his face every day. To make his life that much happier. But…when Eric and Paul did what they did to him…I saw that smile crack. That smile shattered into a thousand pieces. No matter how much I tried to pick those pieces up, I always lost a few. I knew Eric wasn't sorry for what he had done. That's why he went to prison in the first place. For making men's lives miserable. Well, he made Kane's life a living Hell…And it was my job to see to it that he was safe and protected. And with Eric still alive and breathing, he wasn't. So with every breathe in my body, I did the right thing. I beat Eric to a bloody pulp and I'd do it again if it meant seeing my brother smile again." By now I had tears streaming down my cheeks. I turned and looked at Kane who was also crying. I bit my lip to keep back the sobs as I turned and looked at the judge who had a sympathetic expression.

"I'm his big brother. I'm the one who's supposed to protect him from harm. To keep him warm at night. To make sure he never has a doubt in his mind that no one loves him. I'd die for him…and I'd die with him. Please, Your Honor. He's my little brother…I need him…He needs me…He…He's my little brother…" I cover my face, the sobs escaping. Vince puts a firm hand on my shoulder as the judge closes his eyes. He lets out a long sigh and sits back in his chair.

"Mr. Undertaker, your story has touched us all. But…you still committed murder." My head shot up as Kane stood up.

"Jury, how do you find?" My heart was pounding so hard, I could hear it in my ears.

"We, the Jury, find the defendant, Mr. Undertaker…" I clenched my fists and shut my eyes tightly. I held my breath.

"Guilty of murder in the first degree." My world stopped.

"NO!" I turned my head over my shoulder and looked at my brother, my expression full of shock and despair. My shaking hand reached out to him, my lip quivering.

"Kane…" I was grabbed my police officers as Kane tried to shove his way to the front. He punched and slung police officers and security as he screamed, reaching out to me. I happened to glance at Paul and he was standing there, a sick smile on his face. My eyes widened as something tolled in my head.

"_You and Kane will never be together. It's bound to happen. One of you will make the final mistake and you'll be sorry you ever took my son away from me."_ That fat son of a—

"PAUL TRUMPED THE CHARGES!" I raged, fighting the onslaught of police.

"Everyone calm down!" The judge slammed his gavel down several times, everyone stopping.

"What are you getting at, Mr. Undertaker?" I panted heavily, my eyes full of rage as I stared down Paul who was now white as a sheet.

"He trumped the charges! He knew I was gonna be let off and he filed murder on my charges! I didn't even kill Eric! The last thing he said to me was that he wish he had a brother that cared for him as much as I did for Kane. Eric knew he was gonna go to prison so he faked his death in order to make it look like I killed him! As soon as Paul heard about this, he knew it would be the perfect time to separate us." The judge looked at Paul curiously.

"Is this true, Mr. Bearer?"

"No! He's lying!" Paul was now a nervous wreck. I smirked. I knew I had won.

"Remind yourself that you are under oath, Mr. Bearer." Paul panted, stammering, not knowing what to say next. I turned to the judge.

"Can I go to my brother now?" He turned to Paul and slammed down his gavel.

"I am overturning the murder charges. Mr. Undertaker, you are free to go. Mr. Paul Bearer, you are under arrest." The court room erupted into cheers as I was released from my hand cuffs. I glanced at Vince and he smiled proudly. I looked at Kane who had tears of joy streaming. I felt tears fill my eyes as I smiled. I ran to him, embracing him tightly. I buried my face in the crook of his neck as I grabbed him tightly. The spectators cheered as Kane clung to me, sobbing. I cupped my brother's face, resting my forehead against his.

"I told you we'd make it through this." He smiled as I kissed him passionately, wrapping my arms around his waist. He kissed back, tears now flowing down both our faces. I broke the kiss slowly, staring into the two-toned eyes of my brother.

"I love you, Kane." This caused more tears to fill his eyes.

"I love you too, big brother." He buried his face in my chest and I held him close, rubbing my hand up and down his back comfortingly. Paul screamed and shouted as he was placed in handcuffs. Kane and I dried our tears and turned to him.

"You son of a bitch! I had you right where I wanted you! You bastard!" I placed my hands on my hips and Kane chuckled.

"Well, Paul, you know what they say: Love is thicker than water." He screamed as he was dragged from the court room. I turned to Kane and kissed him again.

"You wanna get out of here?" He laughed and pulled my ponytail loose, tangling his fingers in my hair.

"And go where?"

"Anywhere you want. Matter of fact, I have a place in mind you might enjoy." His eyebrows lifted in surprise.

"Oh, yeah? Where?" I grabbed his hand and got down on a knee.

"Mark? What…" I pulled a ring out of my pocket. His eyes grew wide as I smiled up at him.

"Our new home. It's in London, just like we dreamed. Baby, I love you. I love you more than life itself. You'd make me the happiest man in the world if you—"

"Oh, slip the ring on already!" The court room laughed as I slipped the ring on his finger, both of us grinning from ear to ear. We kissed and the room applauded, Vince wiping away a tear.

"Kane! Undertaker!" We broke our kiss and looked to see the doctor from the hospital Kane was staying at running in with a file.

"What's going on?" Vince questioned, joining our side.

"Kane, I have great news! You don't have AIDS! One of our folders got mixed up with yours. You're clean!" We smiled as Kane sighed heavily.

"Oh, thank god!"

"But wait! There's more!" I raised my eyebrows.

"What could possibly be better news than—"

"Your pregnancy test came up negative in your blood work. You weren't pregnant." I looked at him funny.

"Weren't?" He smiled and handed Vince the file.

"We looked at the blood work we did last week when you came in. You're pregnant now." Vince's jaw dropped as he looked at the two of us.

"Undertaker…Kane…you're…" I lost my breath. I panted as I tried to keep from passing out.

"Gonna…be parents?" Vince nodded with a smile and I looked at Kane. He had a loving smile on his face and I felt my knees buckle. I was caught by Kane who just laughed.

"C'mon, bro. Let's get the hell out of here. We have a new family to start planning for." I smiled looked at Vince.

"You two are gonna be in London for the show next week aren't you?" I smirk and get back up to my feet.

"You can count on us, Vince. We have some tag team gold to win." Kane smirked and nodded. Vince winked.

"That's what I like to hear from my boys. Now get the hell out of here you two. Go celebrate. You earned it. And just for the record, I'm very happy for the both of you. I'm sure the new addition to the family will make a great champion one day." I nodded and grabbed Kane's hand. We took off, fans and spectators cheering us on as we got in the limo. Hunter knocked on the window as it rolled down.

"You two are gonna need this." He handed us a bottle of Champagne and a pack of condoms. I rolled my eyes as he smiled that goofy smile. Before we rode off, he stuck a "Brothers Of Destruction" with the word brothers scratched out and replaced with "Family" sign on the back windshield. The crowd cheered as we took off. I pushed Kane down onto the seat, capturing him in a passionate kiss.

"Come on, guys! We're gonna be late!" I yelled as I ran downstairs, trying to fix my tie.

"Baby, come here." I walked over to Kane as he fixed my tie for me. Cheers and racing footsteps are heard upstairs as two kids come running downstairs.

"Hey, Dad, can we watch you and Papa front row tonight?" I laughed and scooped up my 7-year-old son Jake, placing him on my hip.

"Son, you could be outside the ring if you wanted. But first, we have to get through the Slam-my Awards first." He grinned, his two front teeth missing. Kane picked up Jake's twin sister Lizzy.

"Ready to go?" She nodded and gave her twin a high five.

"Last one to the limo is a rotten egg!" Jake shouted, both kids jumping out of our arms and racing to the limo with their bags rolling behind them. I rolled my eyes and turned to Kane who wrapped his arms around my neck, pecking me on the lips.

"Those two kids are gonna kill us."

"Yeah, imagine what would happen if they turn out to be like us." Kane and I busted out into laughter as we grabbed our bags, following them.


End file.
